Ghetsis' Silvally (Truth and Ideals)
Ghetsis' Silvally is a Pokémon owned by Ghetsis as of Chapter 52: Regrets of the Past in Truth and Ideals, in which it had first appeared as a Type: Null. Utilizing an exploit Ghetsis had acquired due to having stolen some of Arceus' powers, Ghetsis gets a second chance to have three wishes granted by Hoopa. While Ghetsis' first wish remains unchanged, Ghetsis actually wishes to acquire a Pokémon which can "much more easily fight against and even kill deities". Hoopa, due to being manipulated by Ghetsis' new power, granted the wish without question, as Hoopa forged into existence a Type: Null that would stay by Ghetsis' side for the remainder of the story. While starting off weak and going through absolutely brutal training on par with Ghetsis' usual, near lethal training methods, Type: Null eventually evolves into its recently announced evolution, Silvally, although according to Ghetsis and Colress, they both had to use lethal force against it to get it to evolve at all, as they had to torture Type: Null into evolving into Silvally, including firing explosive rounds at its mask to trick it into evolving. Upon evolving, however, it had more or less became completely insane due to Ghetsis having broken its mind... Oddly, in the story proper, Silvally is not referred to by its actual name; instead, every time this particular Silvally is mentioned by name it is referred to by its original codename of "Type: Full". Personality As Type: Null, even after just being acquired by Ghetsis, it was absolutely ferocious when given the command; almost instantly upon being given the command through a gesture, Type: Null outright lands a fatal strike against Hoopa, from which Ghetsis finishes off Hoopa for dead after stealing part of Hoopa's powers from it. In Chapter 53: Truth and Ideals, Type: Null was called to assist the Genesect in mauling N's newly awakened Reshiram, but Reshiram blasts the entire room with Blue Flare before Type: Null has a chance to make its move, and thus N and Reshiram both escape. After both of them had escaped, Ghetsis immediately began to train Type: Null for the worse. During its "training" to evolve into Silvally, Type: Null endured various torture procedures which involved giving it electrical shocks, setting it on fire, and firing explosive rounds at Type: Null's head, before having the dishonor of having to be forced to let the corrupted Flare forcefully destroy its mask with a high powered attacked. Threatened by Ghetsis to involve lest Flare would kill it instantly, Type: Null evolved out of the sheer instinct to survive, and upon doing so, lands a heavily damaging attack on Flare which causes her to degenerate to her Rookie Form. Not only that, but the Luxury Ball it was binded to was solely used to manipulate it into evolving. As Silvally, its personality is nothing short of sociopathic; it never makes a sound, and unless ordered will never do anything against the will of its master Ghetsis. Much like Ghetsis' Hydreigon, Silvally has become just another, heavily abused Pokémon that was broken and turned into a monstrous killer; whereas killing Hoopa was only out of a survival instinct due to questioning where it was all of a sudden, it evolving into Silvally had caused it to willing commit such atrocities with only minimal input. Its attacks are also much more unhinged than Hydreigon's, however, and is considered to be Ghetsis' Ace Pokémon in Truth and Ideals. Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Category:WIP Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Villains Category:Evil characters Category:Main Characters in Truth and Ideals Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Grass-type Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Electric-type Pokémon Category:Bug-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Rock-type Pokémon Category:Ground-type Pokémon Category:Psychic-type Pokémon Category:Poison-type Pokémon Category:Ice-type Pokémon Category:Fairy-type Pokémon Category:Dark-type Pokémon Category:Steel-type Pokémon Category:Dragon-type Pokémon Category:Ghost-type Pokémon Category:Fighting-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters